Wolfgang's Plan! Episode 31
A brawl has started and Wolfgang is trying to come up with a plan for his school day tomorrow with Wolf and Serenity. May) DOLLOID LETS WIN THIS OVER, MR.RED! Dolloid) Yeah! ( Dolloid blows bubbles out of her mouth ) May) BUBBLES! ( May runs over and pops all the bubbles ) May) =D Redakaibakulover) -_-''' '''May) What's with the long face? Redakaibakulover) It's not pop the bubbles time! ( Dolloid blows more bubbles and May pops them ) Redakaibakulover) Really -_-''' '''May) What? Redakaibakulover) You popped more bubbles! May) What bubbles? Redakaibakulover) The ones that were next to you... May) Then where are they! ( Redakaibakulover, in head, how can Wolf's daughter be so... so... ) Surge Hydros) ARE WE GOING TO BRAWL, OR NOT! RED? Redakaibakulover) Oh... May, you go first! Surge Hydros) WE SHOULD GO FIRST! Redakaibakulover) She's younger and she's a girl... Surge Hydros) BUT! Redakaibakulover) It's final! May) Ability Activate! Bubble Blast! ( Dolloid fires bubbles out of her mouth, at her opponent ) Redakaibakulover) Ability Activate! Tidal Surge! ( Surge Hydros causes a wave of water, moving towards his opponent ) ( The wave goes throught the bubbles ) May) DOLLOID! SWIM! SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE! ( Dolloid lays on the ground and the wave picks her up ) Dolloid) I believe! I BELIEVE I CAN SWIM! I BELIEVE I CAN SWIM SO HIGH! ( Dolloid reaches the top of the wave ) May) Ability Activate! Tundra Spin! ( Dolloid spins in the air, driving her mouth at her opponent ) ( Dolloid jumps off the top of the wave and points down towards Surge Hydros. Dolloid is in-front of the sun, causing her to look shaded black with water sparkling ) Redakaibakulover) Well, the training is coming along well... Hydros, I'm leaving your next move to you! Surge Hydros) OKAY! ( Dolloid spins and crashes into Surge Hydros, but Surge Hydros grabs Dolloid by her mouth, perfectly ) Surge Hydros) You've lost! Redakaibakulover) Ability Activate! Surge Crasher! ( Surge Hydros slams his opponent to the ground and then fires a blast of water, from his mouth ) ( Dolloid turns to ball form and goes into May's hands ) Redakaibakulover) You did better then I expected from you... May) I didn't even get to use my best ability... D= Redakaibakulover) ... Crimson) Anyways... I'm brawling Frosting, next! ( Meanwhile, inside the house ) Wolf) So basically, the whole school is treating you wrong... Wolfgang) EVEN THE TEACHERS! Serenity) Maybe we should find a new school for you to go to or you can be home schooled... Wolfgang) Never! Wolf) Then any other ways? Wolfgang) I'll talk to the new principal! >=D Wolf) Doesn't he hate you too? Wolfgang) Yeah... But he'll be forced to listen... Wolf) O_O How? Wolfgang) Because I can just go around, telling everyone in this state and even contact the mayor and tell him! Wolf) Don't forget the president! ( Serenity, in head, Wolfgang took after his father, there ) Wolfgang) Mom? Did you hear that? Serenity) Huh? Yeah... yeah, I heard it... Wolf) Anyways... Wolfgang, you have any proof? Wolfgang) Yeah... I have some... Wolf) Like what? Wolfgang) My leg...My test... and can I go research some more, on my computer? Wolf) Lets talk a bit more... Wolfgang) It's going to take me hours -_-''' 'Serenity) Wolfgang go do your work... ' '''Wolf) <.< Wolfgang) So I can go? Wolf) What the lady says, they get... Serenity) Yep! ( Wolfgang runs of to his room ) ( A few hours later, after all the hard work searching and printing, Wolfgang has what he needs ) Wolfgang) FINALLY! I'M DONE! >=D I GOT ALL THE PROOF I NEED! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfgang%27s_Principles!_Episode_32 Grade of Wolfgang's Plan! Ep.31? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3